Equallity or Tyranny: The next Generation
by Sevenvoyager
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles based of the forum Equallity or Tyranny. Don't be afraid to take a look at the forum, it's an RPG and we are still accepting OC's. These drabbles will be about the next generation, or the kids of the current characters. S
1. Byron and Keon

"I will find you!" A childlike voice called through the woods. "No you won't!" Another voice called out. Keon was sitting up a tree, the twelve year old hiding himself from a four year old Byron. They were playing hide and seek, Byron was it.

"Where am I Byron?" Keon called out again. Trying to hide his giggling, wouldn't do for Byron to find him that easily. Little Byron was down below searching for his bigger cousin. _Where could he be? He can't be that far away. Mommy said to stay close to base._

Byron searched and searched but he couldn't find Keon anywhere. "Keon! Keon! Where are you?!" He tried again and again. But to no avail.

Defeated he sat down on a rock and sighed. Keon jumped down from the tree and snuck up behind Byron. "Boo!" He yelled.

Byron jumped and fell down. "Keon, that's not funny!" He laughed. So maybe it was, just a little. He hugged Keon tightly, glad to have his big cousin back. Now they could go home.


	2. Simon and Byron

**This next drabble was a request from KrazyK's Kaname, Simon is her OC and all credit for his appearance goes to her! Thanks Krazy for the idea! Warning!:The folowing chapter mentions torture of Humans.**

Byron was looking into the water laughing at the splattering sound it made. "Daddy why are those fish so stupid?" The eight year old asked his father. Simon chuckled and ruffled his sons hair, his moss green eyes looking into his sons similar ones. "Because they are not mutant fish, By. That's why they are so stupid." He explained as he got a rod out. Time to go fishing.

Byron made his own rod out of energy and cast it into the water, it was turning red from their fishing. Byron and Simon were having the time of their lives as the humans, or fish in their eyes were hooked over and over. Their screams fuelling the boys laughter.

"Those fish sure know how to give us a good time daddy. I wanna go fishing more often." Byron said softly as he looked to his father smiling. "That's my boy!" Simon said proudly as he smiled down at his son. He sure was proud of that kid.


	3. Kaja, Remy and Emily

**This drabble has been inspired by a prompt written by Superkim111. Credit for the idea goes to her! And she also wrote a piece of this drabble.**

Kaja looked skeptically at their babysitter. She knew Emily could be a real handful if she wanted to. "Are you sure you can handle her?" She asked. The babysitter waved her of. "Of course Mrs. Lebeau! I babysat plenty of children!"

Kaja and Remy reluctantly left the house, when they came back hours later they got the shock of their lives…

Remy and Kaja stared at their living room in shock. The walls and floor were covered in scorch marks and the TV was in pieces. They were so shocked they didn't even notice it when their hysterical baybsitter ran past them out the door. What they did notice was their four year old daughter picking up a piece of the TV and happily crying out 'Look what I can do!' as it started to glow.

Kaja snatched up her daughter and pulled her away from the explosive. She stared at her baby in shock. "Oh my god" She whispered. Her baby girls mutation had manifested.


	4. Keon

A four year old Keon sat on the floor in the kitchen watching the adults have their breakfast. He grinned as he got an idea and stood up. Smirking he made his way to the fridge and opened it. He carefully grabbed a carton of milk and a saucer from a cabinet.

He poured the milk into the saucer and carefully set it in front of his daddy. Victor looked rather amused at his son. "Keon, what is this?" He asked.

"Daddy, that's your milk! Cause Kitty's have to drink lots and lots of it!" keon exclaimed happily. The adults in the room burst out laughing at the childs logic. Victor ruffled his sons hair and chuckled. "That they do, Keon. That they do."


	5. keon and Edward Drabbles

**The following drabbles have been written by MadMadysson, all credit to them goes to her. Jules, Evelyn, Keon and Edward are her OC's All rights to them belong to her!**

There she was, with him again. Edward punched the wall next to him, breaking off a rather large chunk of it. He didn't bother to see the stares coming from his parents, it read the same to him every time. It always said, "You're still angry after five years?"

Truth be told, I was. I lost my memory for a long time before Jean could finally bring them back but by then it was too late, Ivy had officially pushed me out of her life. I would kill to be back in it, I already know the feral side has. I could hear it hissing in my ear, calling its name, Badger, Badger over and over. It was as if it was urging to just go out there and kill Christian, her lover, and become the head of her pride.

He pushed the idea deep down inside. It was just the feral, just the feral, he told himself. He joined his father, Logan or rather the other side of him that was out Wolverine as he kept a lid on Badger. They were going to hunt and Jules was saying goodbye for now, his mother who was younger than him physically. He chuckled to himself as his similar claws came out. Tonight's hunt was to satisfy Edward not Badger. He kissed his dyed redhead mother's cheek before he leaped off, waiting for his dad to come running after.

Keon was giggling, coming back home from another play date with Byron. He may essentially be twelve but he always had fun with his little cousin. Most days he wished that his cousin would age like he did but he didn't really care so much. He could feel the tension emanating from his family's room though which caused him to drop his basketball.

He entered the room silently but his dad's hearing had already picked up the basketball. The back of his mother's red hair was facing him and he could feel she had been crying some what. He crawled onto the bed and put a hand on her shoulder, briefly getting a glimpse before his mom put up a wall.

They had been fighting over something but what? He guessed he wasn't going to get the answer. His dad, the infamous Victor Creed, had stepped into the bathroom and his mother followed after. There were harsh whispers that piqued his curiosity so he sat by the door listening in.

"Ev," he recognized easily the harsh, gravelly voice of his father, "you can't keep going around like you did when you were sixteen. I mean you're going around making out with any ol' person. You know I hate that. You're almost twenty one, start acting like it!"

He could sense the defensive waves coming off of his mother as she hoarsely whispered back, "Why the hell not Victor? Why can't I live life to the fullest now? It's not like I have as long as you or Keon! Plus, why bother to change? You fell in love with me when I was that way. What if I change and you stop loving me?"

He heard fabric rubbing softly against fabric and assumed his dad had hugged his mom close. Good, he was sending out rays of happiness and content to them, hoping it was working. "Evelyn I could never stop loving you," his dad's voice was breaking slightly, was it even possible for his dad to cry, "You gotta stop thinkin' bout how long ya gonna live. Lemme handle it, will ya? I mean, God Ev, can't ya just live in the moment with me and Keon now?"

Keon back away from the door and got back on the bed, the door opening shortly after he plopped himself on the bedspread. His dad had an arm wrapped around his mom's waist and he could feel love coming from them. He was glad, now to mess with them, he made them want each other so much they couldn't resist it. His mother gave him a knowing glare, she must have had her walls up still.

She laughed and kissed his cheek before relaying to him telepathically, "You're father always wants me as much as possible, 24/7. Nice try kid."


	6. Byron, Emily and Sam

Adeline and Byron were walking through the H&M. The eleven year old was bored, tired and he didn't want to be there. He looked up when he saw a little girl and boy of about 7 and 6 years old. He walked over to them to say Hi.

"Hello, I'm Byron Boyce, what are your names?" he asked them smiling.

"I'm Emily Lebeau and this is Sam Wolf." Emily introduced them. Sam waved at Byron and pointed to the stores exit. "We are going to escape and let our mothers shop, wanna come with us?" Sam asked excited.

Byron immediately nodded and the three of them walked out and into the mall. "Where to first?" Emily asked the boys. "The apple store!" The boys yelled and the three of them sprinted off.

Meanwhile in the H&M three mothers were searching for their children. After hours and hours of searching, they finally found them playing games on Ipads. Not realizing what they had done wrong, the children went home with their mothers.

Byron waved at Emily, She was young and still a child. But Byron thought they could be good friends one day.


	7. Jamee and Sophia

"NO!" A childlike voice yelled. It was immediately followed by another voice joining in on the tantrum. "No, No, No!"

When Kaja went to check it out she found Jamee and Sophia standing in the living room yelling screaming and screeching at each other. There were cracks in the floor and little plants popped up out of it. The whole living room was one big mess.

Kaja stared at the twins in pure shock for a minute before gaining her senses again. "Uh, Tasha! I think you better come take a look at this!"

Footsteps were heard and Natasha came running into the living room. "What happened here!?" She asked in shock.

The two girls turned around to their mother and immediately pointed fingers at each other. "She did it!" They yelled at the same time.

Natasha shook her head and sighed. Some things would never change.


	8. Eden

Eden was sitting outside by the pool watching the other kids swim. Right now his mother Angelia was teaching his sister Aria how to swim. And he knew he was next. He was excited to learn. Because once he learned how, he could swim with the bigger kids like Edward ,Gracie and Rosie.

The four year old wondered what it would be like to swim. Would it feel like flying? Or would it feel totally different?

From the corner of his eye he could see Ari jumping into the water. She smiled when she came up. If Ari could swim, it couldn't be that diffucult, right?

Carefully he walked up to the pools edge and sat down. His feet were dangling into the water now. He smiled and splashed the water with his feet. He decided then and there, that learning how to swim would be the coolest thing he ever did.


	9. Alain, Jun and Bane

**The following drabble was written by KrazyK's Kaname, all credit goes to her!**

We all wear masks whether mental or physical. In Gotham, you were the polite businessman who had a bleached white smile and the Barbie doll trophy wife that had dealings with the mob or the thug who was a fired clerk trying to get cash for his family.

For a long time, Alain and Jun wore mental masks that made people wonder why they were together. Alain, the charismatic joker who was the shoulder to cry on or make you cry; Jun, the hardass that was a stickler for the rules. No one ever looked beneath the facade and understood why they loved each other.

Until Bane. His mask was physical, necessary, but he looked at each of them and understood all the same.


	10. To all my wonderful readers

**To all my wonderfull readers:**

**For the next few drabbles I will need a series of one word prompts. So if you have a prompt you would like to see, please leave a review with your ideas!**

**Between you and me? I love getting reviews anyway, so don't be shy to leave one!**


	11. Emily and Sophia

**The following Drabble was written by Stormysongbird. Credit goes to her. I do not own Sophia or Quinn but Emily is mine!**

Pushing a few errant curls out of her face Sophia walked into the bio classroom holding the project that Jamee, Emily and Quinn had been working on. Jamee had texted Emily saying she was sick and that she would find a way to get the nearly-finished project to them in time. Which left Sophie to play delivery girl.

Tapping the blonde on the shoulder she held out the project to a surprised Emily. "You are a lifesaver. The project is due at the end of class." Emily said taking the pile of papers from her. "No problem," Sophia said turning around to head to her own class.

"Hey, aren't you staying?" Quinn, who had arrived only two weeks ago asked. "Why would she?" Emily asked confused. "Because she's in this class." Quinn answered frowning. "No I'm not, Jamee is." Sophia answered. "You didn't know they were twins?" Emily asked trying not to smile. "No." Quinn said as the teacher passed by with a. "Morning Quinn, Emily, Sophia."

"You're twins?" Quinn asked again looking puzzled. Emily couldn't help it she started laughing, Sophia even joined in a little. "And we didn't even have to try for that one!" Sophia said between giggles. Quinn flushed. "At least you got them before they got you."

The twins were memorable for using the fact that they were identical to trick people. After a few seconds Quinn even let out a chuckle despite essentially being the butt of the joke. "Okay as fun as this was, I'm going to be late to chem. " With a final nod she left Quinn and Emily to finish the project.


	12. The biggest accomplishment

They say the biggest accomplishment a woman can achieve is to bare a child. In some cases like my own, we have multiple accomplishments. My name Is Adeline Boyce nee Flint. And I bared four children into this world. My firstborn I bared in the middle of a forest. Byron Simon Boyce, my By, my boy. My pride and Joy. My only child for the first ten years of his life.

And then on New years eve, right on 00:00:01 my beautiful baby girl Atiya Adeline Boyce was born. I remember it well for I went into labour in the middle of time square. I was rushed to the nearest hospital and exactly one second past twelve she was born. My baby girl. My little Tiya.

The twins have a funny birthing story of their own. Alain, Simon, the kids and I were visiting Washington at the time. And right there on Capitol Hill, I went into labour. Simon and the kids were at a bathroom at the time and I was stuck with a panicked Alain. The poor man had no idea what to do. They called an ambulance for me and alain and I were rushed to a hospital. By the time Simon arrived at the hospital Rae had been born and Johnathan was coming after her very fast.

Alain had the honour of cutting Rae's umbrical cord and to hold my little girl as Johnathan came into the world. You should have seen the goofy smile on his face. Espacially when we told him the twin's names.

Johnathan Ayden Alain Boyce and Rae Aisha Amelia Boyce, my two little angels. My youngest. All my children are my legacy to the world.

The new generation of mutants.


	13. Our last visit Kaja and Remy

**The following songtext belongs to ABBA. I just borrowed it and tweaked it to fit Kaja and Remy in Paris. The ABBA song Is called Our last Summer.**

The winter air was cold but nice  
The feeling right, the Paris night  
Did it's best to please us  
And strolling down the Elysee  
We had a drink in each cafe  
And you  
You talked of Romance, surprises and I  
Smiled like Mona Lisa  
We have our chance  
It is a fine and true romance

I can still recall our last visit  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last visit  
Memories that remain

We made our way along the river  
And we sat down in the snow  
By the Eiffel tower  
I was so happy we had met  
It was the age of no regret  
Oh yes  
Those crazy years, that was the time  
Of the mutant powers  
But underneath we had a fear of flying  
Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying  
We took the chance  
Like we were dancing our last dance

I can still recall our last visit  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last visit  
Walking hand in hand

Paris restaurants  
Our last visit  
Morning croissants  
Living for the day, worries far away  
Our last visit  
We could laugh and play

And now you're working in a school  
The family man, the poker fan  
And your name is Remy  
How dull it seems  
Yet you're the hero of my dreams

I can still recall our last visit  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last visit  
Memories that remain  
I can still recall our last visit  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last visit  
Walking hand in hand  
Paris restaurants  
Our last visit  
Morning croissants  
We were living for the day, worries far away...


	14. The Remy drabbles

**The following Drabbles have been written by Superkim111. All credit goes to her. Remy is her canon character on forum. Alain belongs to KrazyK's Kaname and Kaja and Emily belong to me.**

Alain sat outside Kaja's room doing his best to block out her and Remy's erratic emotions. He knew childbirth was stressful for the parents but he didn't think it would affect him as well. All of a sudden the door next to him opened up and a tired but smiling Remy poked his head out and gestured for Alain to follow him inside. When he did a mirror copy of his friend's smile appeared on his own face. Kaja was tired and sweaty but she looked so proud as she held her baby girl. A few minutes later Kaja gave her to Remy who then gave her to a very nervous Alain. What if he dropped her or something? But when she smiled at him he felt totally at piece. "Hey there Emily. I'm your godfather."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remy rested his head on his knees as he looked at the dirty wall in front of him. Next to him Alain was fast asleep. It had taken awhile for him to get like that though. At first he was scared that someone would try to sneak up on him so Remy had to stay up on guard duty so that he could relax. He still didn't quite understand how they'd ended up like this. When he'd first run into the old, abandoned building his only concern had been to get away from the police officer who had been chasing him. But when he'd found a boy his age curled up on the floor sleeping, dirty and hungry, he couldn't just leave him. So he'd gone out and 'found' some clothes and food for him.

When he'd gotten back the boy was awake and at first he was scared of Remy but after he had showed him the stuff he'd brought the boy decided to trust him. He'd learned the boy's name was Alain and that he was running from some people who were really bad. Remy liked that Alain trusted him so much so he told him how he was a pick-pocket and lived with a bunch of other kids pick-pockets. He even offered to take Alain there because maybe one of the adults who were in charge of the gang could help them. Alain said he wasn't sure and wanted to decide the next morning so Remy had offered to stay with him. And that was where they were right now. Remy sighed. He hoped that Alain did come with him. It'd be nice to have a friend in the gang.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sir Remy had come to the conclusion that His Royal Highness was a moron. He could understand the urge to go out among the people without being recognized, he'd done so himself a few times, but this was crazy! This was treason! Yet here he was escaping the castle with his Prince, never again to return to France. Why? Because His Lordship also happened to be his best friend. "I hope your marital status is worth this my Lord," Sir Remy grumbled as he shifted under the bales of hay which covered the cart they were hiding in.

"For the last time it's just Alain now. I'm not a prince anymore," his friend and ruler complained as he too tried to get comfortable.

"You may say that when we are safely out of the country," Sir Remy retorted, giving up on trying to find any semblance of comfort. At least the Dutch were supposed to have beautiful women.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alain snapped his fingers to the beat as the sound of jazz pulsated through the speak-easy. The X&L Club, named for it's founders Professor Charles Xavier and Mr. Erik Lensherr, was really hopping that night. For what wasn't the first time the black man found himself marveling at the club's patrons. There were white folks, dark folks, and folks of all colors in between out on that dance floor. And the X&L was the only place you'd find like that in all of NYC.

"What's running through that head of yours Alain," his friend Remy asked as he took a seat next to him at the bar. The Cajun had been the one to introduce him to the club in the first place.

"Just tryin' to figure out what a broad like Kaja sees in a swamp rat like you," Alain answered with a smirk.

Remy laughed but after he was finished his expression turned serious. And Alain knew what that look meant.

"Bosses got a job for us?"

The Cajun nodded.

"Shaw stirring up trouble again?"

He nodded again and Alain sighed.

"Then let's get going. You know how Mr. Lensherr gets if he thinks people are challenging his authority," Alain sighed as he slipped off his bar stool.

"The Professor always calms him down though," Remy stated as he stood up and followed him to the back room.

Time to get to work.


	15. Sheng Li Regret

**This prompt was requested by KrazyK's Kaname. Krazy, this one is for you!**

The rain clattered onto the ground, creating a somber atmosphere. It fitted the scene in front of him in a way. Regret was an emotion he hardly felt. Except for her. And as he looked at her grave, he couldn't help but think back on past regrets.

He was a man that came out the better party of a divorce, he found love again. In Azazel and in Jade. In his adopted children and grandchildren. And even though he had all of that he still coulnd't help but be weighted down by regret.

And so her he was standing before her grave looking down to the ground. He wasn't there for her when she needed him, and it ate him up inside. Xin, his Xin. The woman he spent centuries with was gone and to him it felt like he was responsible.

Sheng Li sighed and put his flowers on the grave. Regret was an emotion he never felt before, except for her.


	16. Last to know

**I realize this one is really short. But I hope it is liked anyway. This one was requested by Stormysongbird.**

Why was she always the last to know these things? Apperently the two sets of twins had been causing havoc in the mansion. Natasha sighed as she took in the damage of it all.

"No I did not!" A male voice yelled from the kitchen. Pots and pans could be heard clattering to the floor. "Yes you did Eden!" That was Aria. "Would you two quit it?" A female voice added. Sophia, Natasha's brain immediately supplied.

The living room was already in pieces, and now the kitchen it seems was wrecked as well. With feet like lead blocks she walked to the kitchen only to find two sets of twins facing one another, pans in hand and ready to strike.

Why was she always the last to know?


	17. Byron and Johnathan

They had another mission. Magneto wanted them to go and collect a few mutants and recruit them. Standard mission, nothing dangerous.

And yet Adeline couldn't shake the feeling something would go wrong. She sighed and held Simon's hand. She could hear Evelyn tell Keon he was now in charge of the base.

And that gave her the idea. "Byron, you are in charge of your siblings, make sure Nate and Rae are fed and changed and take their nap. Atiya is supposed to do her homework so make sure she does." She instructed the sixteen year old.

Byron sighed and nodded. "Yes mom, don't worry about it."

Adeline was led away by an amused Simon and the kids were left home alone. Keon immediately called on a party and loud music blared through the speakers.

Akira, Keon and Atiya were swinging to the music when Byron heard his youngest sibling cry out. He went to the nursery and picked up his crying little brother. "Shh Nate, It's okay I got you." He soothed the infant. Byron sighed as he walked around, gently rocking Nate back to sleep. This was the last time Keon would be in charge as they were left home alone.


	18. Sadness Xin

**The following drabble was written by KrazyK's Kaname. All credit goes to her, Sheng Li and Xin belong to her.**

How did a childish love and whispered vow underneath the peach tree become so tainted and twisted, Xin wondered distantly. Faintly, she could hear him calling her in their native tongue, begging so desperately. 'Fool, fool, fool!' The remants of that little girl in her soul cried out in a tortured wail.

Did he not know by now that there was nothing left for them, that their love was burnt away in the ashes of their village and for so many years, they'd clung to smoke? He had the real thing now and yet he clung to her still. ...Because she'd made him that way.

As Xin finally died, she could feel nothing but sadness.


	19. Alain and Emily

Little Emily was crying, her favorite stuffed animal had been shredded by Bear. The lab was rather old by now but every now and then he still had some mischief in him left. And now, poor Emily sat on the floor, looking at the remains of her stuffed piglet.

Alain was visiting the mansion at the moment, But when he walked past the living room he heard his goddaughter crying. Thinking the worst had happened, He rushed into the room.

"Petite, Petite are you alright? Did you get hurt?" He asked her as he checked her over. "I is fine Oncle Alain. It's pigwet!" Emily bawled as she pointed at the shredded stuffed animal. Alain's expression changed from scared and worried to relieved and compassionate.

"Shh child, It'll be alright." Alain said as he rubbed his goddaughters back. Emily just continued crying and wrapped her little arms around Alain. Alain held the child close and continued to soothe her.

Eventually Emily seized her crying, in her world everything had been solved. After all her godfather could solve anything. Especially with his hugs.


	20. Johnathan

**This is one of my better drabbles, I love this one and am extremely proud of it. So if I could have one or two reviews on this chapter I'll be an extremely lucky person! Please Review this chapter! It's my personal favourite!**

They say that when you hold life in your hands you feel powerfull. It's true. For when a life is about to end and you're calling the shots. You feel very powerfull. There is one case in wich it isn't true. For when one holds new life in their hands. You feel humble, honoured. You're amazed that the tiny being in your arms will one day be a man.

I remember when Dena went into labour, I was the only one she had around. I nearly fainted in the hospital when Rae was born, I cut her umbrical cord with shaking hands. So terrified I would hurt that tiny amazing person. And then Johnathan came after her.

Simon thankfully was on time to witness his youngest being born. I handed him Rae and was handed Johnathan right after.

I have no idea why Johnathan and I connected straight away, a bond forming like the one of father and son. Johnathan is mon petit garcon. My little boy. My nephew, my godson.

The first time I held him he coo'ed softly and held one of my fingers really tight. Such strength in such a small being. And when he was a little older he loved to touch my face and look me in the eye with that child wonderment.

And everytime I look at him I am reminded that I am loved just for who I am. Alain Dubois.


	21. Alain Regret

**The following drabble was written by Superkim111. Remy is her canon on forum. Alain belongs to KrazyK's Kaname.**

Alain groaned as he was dragged away from the cool comfort that was the bar counter. After his fourth or maybe sixth or something drink he'd suddenly gotten kind of hot and the counter was cold so he'd just smooshed his face against it.

"Mon dieu you're drunk," he heard someone say, probably the same person who was supporting his weight and dragging him out of the bar. Alain scrunched up his eyes then burst into a big grin when he realized it was Remy.

"H-Hey! What're you doing here Reny," he asked, giggling when he realized he'd said his friend's name wrong.

"I'm taking you back to the institute Alain. We've all been looking for you ever since you ran off," Remy answered softly as he maneuvered the man out of the door towards his car. He'd known his friend was going to take it badly but he didn't think he'd run off in the middle of the ceremony. He was still wearing his suit for God's sakes.

"You have? Oh, that's sho shweet! Y-You know, you are my besht friend Rimy. You've shtuck by me through everything," Alain proclaimed as he was shoved into the passenger seat of Remy's car.

"I know," Remy said simply as he buckled in his friend before shutting the door and going around and getting in himself.

"I mean it! Even, even when I meshed up, you were there for me! And nobody'd ever done that before! And I really appreciated it Riny. Cause you know, you know I don't desherve it Rony. All the shtuff I've done, I don't deserve it," Alain said as he quickly came down from the high of inebriation.

"Yes you do Alain. You're a good man," Remy reassured him only for his friend to start screaming.

"No! No I'm not! I've done thingsh! Really bad thingsh! And I pretend like I'm over them but I'm not. And it hurtsh. It hurtsh sho fucking much and...and I...I couldn't even be there for her," Alain cried as tears started to stream from his eyes.

And Remy wanted more than anything to comfort his friend. But he couldn't.

Angelique's funeral had been today.


	22. Jamee, Sophia and Natasha

The earth was moving underneath it, she could feel it. Her sister was making plants appear all around them. Pretty flowers mostly. Jamee sat down and closed her eyes feeling the earth below. It calmed her down, it always did.

Sophia cocked her head at her sister. "Jamee?! Hello?!"

Jamee startled out of her thoughts and looked at Sophia a little annoyed. "What?!"

"Uh, you're making cracks appear underneath the garage. Mom won't be happy with this."

"Oh no! What are we going to do?"

"We could try and hide them!"

"Right because hiding a 100ft crack in the ground is easy."

"Well it's not my fault you have trouble controlling earth."

Natasha walked over to her girls and stood behind them as they squabbled. "And what happened here girls?"

The twins looked at each other before looking at their mother. Sophia pointed at Jamee. "She did it!"

"Traitor!"

"Well you did!"

"Alright girls! Now how about we ask Storm to cover this up shall we? Perhaps there's something she can do before the professor finds out." Natasha told the twins before walking back to the mansion.

Jamee looked down and sighed. This sure was the last time she would play around with earth.


	23. Alain, Emily and Remy

**The folowing drabbles were written by Superkim111 All credit goes to her. Alain belongs to KrazyK's Kaname and Remy is Kims canon on Forum. I only own Kaja and Emily.**

"You do it Alain."

"No, you do it."

"I do it all the time. You've never done it. This could be a learning experience."

"Learning experience my ass Remy. You just don't want to do it."

"Well neither do you."

"How about we flip a coin?"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Fine. You got a coin?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"Oh for God's sakes I'll do it," Kaja cried, pushing the men aside so she could get to the table.

It was just changing a diaper.

Sheesh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Daddy is going to be so pretty," Emily said with a giggle as she put some bright red lipstick on her father's face. She'd found her mommy's make-up and had decided that her daddy could use a make-over. And since he was asleep on the couch he couldn't say no!

"Very pretty," Alain agreed with a chuckle of his own as he covered his friend's eyelids with bright blue eyeshadow. He'd walked in on his god-daughter putting blush on Remy's cheeks and had decided that this was an opportunity too good to pass up.

"He's waking up," Emily cried as her father started to move.

"Let's get out of here," Alain shouted with a smile, picking Emily up and running out of the room as quickly as possible.

When Remy screamed a few minutes later they were the only ones who knew why.


	24. Forbidden Love

She knew her parents would never approve. That in a way it was wrong what they were doing. Their parents were sworn enemies, they hated each other. And yet it felt so right, Byron treated her right and genuinely cared for her. She walked towards their usual meeting place. The fountain outside the mall. It was the only place they could see one another. He was already there, his black hair shining in the sunlight. He was looking straight at her with a huge grin on his face.

He came closer and gently took her hand. "A kiss-" He kissed her hand. "For the most beautiful woman of New York."

"Aren't you the flatterer today?"

"Only for you Lilly, only for you."

She smiled at him and softly kissed his lips. "Have you told your parents yet?"

He took her hand in his and looked at it. "I haven't. How about you?"

"No, they wouldn't understand."

"We could run away together, just you and me!"

"No, that wouldn't solve anything. I can't abandon my family like that."

He pulled her into a hug resting his head on top of hers. "We'll get though this Emily, I promise." Byron whispered into her ear. And for that small moment in time, Emily believed him. Their love may be a forbidden love. But it was strong enough to survive anything.


	25. Apples

If there was something Sophia loved to do it was gardening. On some days she even believed the plants could speak to her. And the best part? She could understand them to!

Jamee didn't understand, she preferred the earth over the plants.

She looked to her sister who was helping her parents, Natasha and Benedetto, pick apples from the apple tree. She could do that faster, she was sure of it.

"Watch what I can do!" She exclaimed before concentrating very hard. The tree shook itself and the apples fell down. Unfortunatly one of them hit their father on the head.

Benedetto let out a soft curse before looking at his daughter. He sighed and smiled at Sophia to reassure her. "Bambina, please be carefull with that. Apples are not the best objects to get hit in the head with. Now why don't you help us by hand, si?"

Sophia smiled and nodded. She learned a lesson today. If there was one fruit you picked by hand. It was apples.


	26. Heist

"What are you doing here?" Byron hissed at her as they avoided another search light.

"I'm here because of that Diamond, you fool! What are you doing here?!" Emily hissed back.

The two of them were standing just outside a huge manor, inside a rich business man had an enormous diamond hidden somewhere in a safe. Emily was here to steal it and cash in her reward. Byron was there for another reason entirely, his next target, was that business man.

"I'm here on a job! You're not supposed to be here!"

"To bad, cause I am!" Emily whispered before using her climbing skills to climb the drain pipe and let herself in on the right floor.

Byron sighed and climbed after her, he hesitated briefly but eventually decided she could handle herself. He searched for his target and made the kill. His client would be pleased.

He climbed back down and ran out onto the lawn.

A figure ran into him outside on the grass. It was Emily. She proudly held up the diamond. Byron smirked at her and grabbed her hand. They ran off together into the night. They had pulled off the heist.


	27. She's in love with the boy

**For the following sontekst I'd like to refer to the following youtube vid. I think it fit's these two perfectly.**

**Link: youtube DO **watch?v=BFO0TIFz-Y0

Emily's sitting on the old front porch  
Watching the children run across the grounds  
There ain't a whole lot going on tonight  
In this quite house.  
Over yonder, coming up the road  
In a beat-up Chevy truck  
Her boyfriend Byron, he's laying on the horn  
Splashing through the mud and the muck

Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a look  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Emily's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Byron anywhere

She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday

Emily and Byron at the drive-in movie  
Parked in the very last row  
They're too busy holding on to one another  
To even care about the show  
But later on outside the Tastee Freeze,  
Byron slips something on her hand  
He says, "my Assasins ring will have to do  
Till I can buy a wedding band"

Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a look  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Emily's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Byron anywhere  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday

Her daddy's waiting up till half past twelve  
When they come sneaking up the walk  
He says, "young lady get on up to your room  
While me and junior have a talk"  
But Kaja breaks in and says, "don't lose your temper  
It wasn't very long ago  
When you yourself was just a hay-seed pokerboy  
Who didn't have a row to hoe"

"My uncle said you wasn't worth a look  
When it came to brains, you had the short end of the stick  
But he was wrong and honey you are too  
Emily looks at Byron like I still look at you"

She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy

What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy someday.  
She's in love with the boy...


	28. Angelique Desperation

**This drabble was written by KrazyK's Kaname, All credit goes to her. Also Angelique belongs to her as well.**

Her lungs were on fire, she couldn't breathe. Couldn't see, couldn't talk. What was going on, what was happening?

"Miss, you're going to be alright! Please, just hold on. Somebody call an ambulance!" A frightened voice, male or female, she couldn't tell, said somewhere above her.

That's right, she'd gotten into an accident, her car had flipped right off the freeway. Nononono, she wasn't ready. Not readynotreadynotready!

"Miss, Miss, please don't do this, the ambulance is on it's way. Please...!" The pedestrian is obviously terrified and she feels slightly guilty for traumitizing he or she. But there was something more important she had to do.

"L-Lain..." Talking hurt, but she forced herself anyway. "C-Cousin, Alain...sorry...tell...sorry..." Sorry she couldn't be with him, sorry for the pain she knew her death would cause. She was sorry...!

"M-Miss? Miss!"

Angelique Hawthorne nee Delacroix and honorary DuBois died with tears in her eyes and desperation clogging her throat.


	29. Alain and Jun Second Best

**The following drabble was written by KrazyK's Kaname, credit goes to her. Alain and Jun are her OC's.**

"I love you." It didn't register at first. Jun was making tea for his friend and partner, Alain DuBois, who'd for some reason, decided to sleep on his couch instead of the comfortable bed at the institute.

"Here you go, it's still hot." Jun handed Alain a ceramic cup of green tea, taking a sip of his own. Then it sunk in. Gripping his cup tighter, the Korean snorted. "Don't play with me or I'll kick you out."

"I love you." Alain repeated, staring into the cup as if they had the answers of life. He knows these words bring pain instead of joy for Jun.

"Why?" Jun asked hoarsely, his voice thick with unshed tears and Alain flinches but doesn't reach out.

It hurts so deeply when you feel second best.


	30. Amaris

**The following drabbles have been written by KrazyK's Kaname, all Credit goes to her.**

((Translation: I've always beauty was skin deep, that my looks and mutation would pave the way. Thank you both for proving otherwise))

Amaris was making dinner for her lovers, talking on the phone with a friend she'd made at work. At least until a calloused hand took hers and another caressed her arms. Saying a vague goodbye, she hung up and turned into Jun's embrace, sighing as Alain peppered her jaw with kisses.

"Siempre he pensado que la belleza era superficial hasta que vosotros y mi aspecto, mi mutación podría allanar el camino. Gracias por demostrar que estoy equivocado."

Beauty was not skin deep, she thought hazily, it was this beautiful love.


	31. Angelique, Drake and Alain

"You want me to wait outside?" Drake asked Angelique quietly, his unique eyes hidden by his shades. After so many years of marriage, he knew instinctively what she needed without being told.

Angelique flashed him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Please. It'll just be a second." The Vietnamese male nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead before standing near the vending machine.

Walking to his side, she trailed her fingers over his aged hands, up his shoulder and cupped his face, he doesn't wake. Looking down at him, so old and fragile sparks a bittersweet feeling in her.

Angelique reminiscenced about the good and bad times and then slowly, carefully crawled into bed with him. Tears build but do not fall as she listens to his heartbeat. After awhile, she whispers in his ear, "You can let go now".

As if he were waiting on her, Alain breathed a final time and then the heart monitor flat lined.


	32. Benedetto, Jamee and Sophia

**Benedetto belongs to KrazyK's Kaname, Jamee and Sophia belong to Stormysongbird!**

Being a father is a lot more different than simply caring for myself. It means I must love beyond just Natasha and I, it means loving the little ones, too.

Though it is exasperating at times and I fear their antics will make me prematurely gray, there are moments that more than make up for it.

"Daddy, Daddy, we have something to tell you." Jamee tugged on Benedetto's pants leg, gaining his attention. The two girls were drawing in their coloring books, just a few feet from the chair he was sitting in while watching television in the living room. "Yeah, Daddy. It's something important that Mommy just taught us."

"Mm, really?" Benedetto asked, turning his full attention to them. Jamee and Sophia exchanged glances before saying, "Ti vogliamo bene, papà!" Unexpectedly, Benedetto's eyes glistened with tears.

"Daddy loves you too."

Yes, moments like these made their antics worth it.


	33. Remy and Kaja as pirates

**The following drabble was written by Superkim111, credit goes to her!**

"Excuse me miss, I'm looking for Jack Sparrow. Have you seen him," a man asked, stopping Kaja on her way to work at one of Tortuga's many taverns.

"Jack Sparrow? I haven't seen him in months. But if you find him give him this for me," Kaja said sweetly before slapping the man and continuing on her way. She felt a bit bad about hitting someone she didn't even know but if he was looking for that...that...scoundrel then he probably had it coming.

An hour or so later Kaja sunk into a chair at the tavern's only empty table. She wouldn't be on break for very long but it was better than nothing.

"Bonsoir Miss Maas. You look as beautiful as ever," Remy said as he slid into the chair across from her. The Frenchman was a rarity in a place like Tortuga. He was clean, well-dressed, and well spoken. But he was also undoubtedly a pirate which wasn't rare here in the least. Sort of like herself. There were plenty of women in town who'd do various tasks for the sailors who came to visit but as far as she could tell she was the only one who'd been born a lady. Not that any of the others knew that.

"Back to Tortuga already? Your last voyage was either very fruitful or a complete disaster," Kaja replied with a smirk.

"What do you think," Remy asked, taking a small purse out from underneath his coat and shaking it so she could hear the coins inside jingling.

"I think you'll get robbed if you aren't careful," Kaja retorted with a huff. Money did have a way of disappearing here.

"I'm always careful. And even if I'm not you know I can handle myself. Now how about I buy you a drink? You look like you could use one," Remy offered with a smile.

Kaja thought it over. On one hand she didn't want to be drunk on the job, that was just asking for trouble. But on the other hand she really could use that drink.

"Make it a double."

"Drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," Remy and Kaja sang loudly as they stumbled through the back streets of Tortuga. Remy had gotten her that double and had decided to stick around until after her shift was over. He'd managed to talk her into having a few drinks with him on the condition that he matched her cup for cup. And while he was no light weight by any means Kaja drank a lot more than he had anticipated. Which lead them right to where they were. Extremely drunk.

"You are a wonderful singer," Remy proclaimed once they had finished their song.

"Yes I am," Kaja agreed before desolving into giggles.

"I'm serious! You, you have a voice like an angel," Remy said, spreading out his arms and twirling in his best intoxicated impression of an angel.

"That is so sweet! You are so sweet! Because you know, all the other guys here just like me because I'm beautiful. But not you. You like me for me," Kaja said before losing her balance and falling towards the ground.

But by some miracle Remy managed to catch her in his arms.

And they looked at each other.

And they kissed.


	34. Accidents Happen

**This one is short, I know Writer's block has been bothering me again, somehow I can't think up drabbles for this family anymore L**

**Anyway, this one is dedicated to Stormysongbird my Beta reader and pal!**

Jamee and Sophia were outside playing in the sandbox. Sophia was making little plants sprout up all around her. Benedetto and Natasha were watching the girls from the patio. Jamee banged her fists onto the ground, making cracks appear in the earth around her.

The twins were oblivious to the cracks and continued playing. The cracks became bigger and bigger until toys started falling in. The twins cried out and ran to their parents.

Natasha looked up and saw the damage done, carefully she picked up Jamee and soothed the child. "Shhh, It's alright. After all accidents happen, all we can do is learn from them."


	35. Jun Regardless

I hate him with a burning passion. He does what he wants, says what he pleases. All the while, he moves to a beat life produces that I can't see.

I hate his stupid walk, his lame butchered ghetto talk, the way he slides up to me so quiet and sly. Waiting for me to acknowledge him.

I hate all his randomness and inconsistenties, his smile and his dramatic flair.

But, regardless, I'm glad he's there.


	36. Angelique and Drake

Giving me away is not goodbye.  
As you watch me walk down to my future,  
I hope tears of joy are in your eyes.  
And, he treats your little girl, like a real man should.  
He makes promises he keeps.  
No, he's never gonna leave.  
So, don't you worry about me.  
Don't you worry about me.

"Mille, what are you working on?" Drake asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the side of her forehead. Angelique turned fully in his embrace and kissed him back. "It's a secret, I take it?" he chuckled, enjoying her guilty flush. "I was sleepwalking then and I never saw you writing."


	37. Double Trouble

**The folowing Characters are not mine, I just borrow them. Remy LeBeau :Superkim111 's canon on forum. Alain DuBois: KrazyK's Kaname's OC.**

Emily happily painted the wall in front of her, next to her was Etienne, the five year old enjoyed helping his sister in this way. What could he say? It was fun!

The eight year old girl smiled at their work and picked up the next colour when someone cleared their throat behind them. "Mind If I join you Petite?" Her godfather asked.

Happily the siblings passed him a brush and paint. The trio painted away on the walls in the early morning light.

Etienne grinned at the picture they made and thought that his mommy and daddy really needed to see it. He ran up the stairs and knocked on their bedroom door. "Mommy, Daddy, Look at what we made!" He yelled before running back downstairs.

Sleepily Kaja and Remy came out of their bedroom and walked downstairs. Kaja gasped when she saw the ruined wall. "What happened here?!"

Remy bit his lip to keep from smiling, he gave his friend a thumbs up behind Kaja's back. He actually thought it looked pretty good.

Alain quickly hid the brush behind his back and shrugged at Kaja. "Ah Little Diamond, you know those two. Nothing but Double Trouble."

Kaja sighed and shook her head. Nothing but Double Trouble described her children perfectly. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
